


4 times Derek brings Stiles something + 1 time Stiles returns the favour and more

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Crappy attempt at writing Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4+1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Stiles and Derek are best friends, just fluff, just stiles being oblivious and derek being all pining, the sheriff is probably like geezz i thought i'd be signing a marriage license sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava





	4 times Derek brings Stiles something + 1 time Stiles returns the favour and more

1.

‘Hey you said you forgot to buy milk the other day?’ Derek held up a shopping bag, obviously holding three cartons of milk inside, in front of Stiles’ door.

‘Oh you really didn’t have to. But thanks, Der.’ Stiles grinned as he swung open the door to let Derek in. 

‘I was getting snacks for our movie night anyway. It’s no trouble.’ Derek walked in, following Stiles to the open kitchen and kicked the door close behind him. 

 

2.

‘Oh my god is this for me?’ Stiles exclaimed as he climbed into the passenger’ seat of Derek’s Camaro. Derek grunted, as he started the car back again and drove towards Stiles’ work place. 

Stiles was already drinking the delicious hot coffee when Derek pulled up to the main road. 

‘Figured you’d need it after texting me at 3 am last night.’ Derek only replied when they reached a red light. 

‘God I love you! This coffee’s gonna make my Monday suck way less than usual!’ Stiles continued to savour his coffee, not noticing Derek’s ears had gone a shade redder at his words. 

“it’s just coffee.’ 

‘IT’S MY LIFELINE! You literally saved my life!’ 

 

3.

‘Fuck! I forgot to order extra spring rolls! Why couldn’t they deliver our order later...’ Stiles groaned as he heard the doorbell rang. Derek smirked as he left Stiles on the couch regretting his own decision, while he answered the door. 

‘Hey hmm double delivery for Stilinski and Hale? Here’s your...’ The delivery guy checked the bags before continuing. ‘One veggie and one chicken spring rolls, green curry with rice set and pumpkin curry rice set. Oh and for the second order, it’s another chicken spring roll and fried calami. Is that all?’ 

Upon hearing the words, Stiles practically sprinted from the couch to the door.

‘You dork! You order more spring rolls for me!!! Aww!!!’ Without another word, he grabbed the food from the delivery guy and put them on the coffee table. 

‘Yes, that’d be all. Sorry for my friend here. Here you go, thank you for carrying all these for us.’ Derek gave more than a fair tips to the guy before grabbing the rest of the food from him.

‘it’s no problem. Now I’m definitely gonna sneak a few spring rolls from work myself, enjoy your meal.’ The guy smiled and left. 

‘Derek! How’d you know? You totally save my soul and stomach from the lack of spring rolls!’ Stiles was already munching on the chicken spring rolls, when Derek settled back onto the couch. 

‘Stiles, you forgot to order extra every time. And then I’d have to endure an hour worth of sighing, you repeating “spring rolls...” and either drag you to a Chinese takeout place afterwards or you telling me you order takeout for dinner that night.’ Derek recounted, as he pulled the box of veggie spring rolls towards himself, before Stiles could get his hands on those as well. 

‘Curry and fried food, man. No one can resist their charms.’ Stiles nodded at the rest of the dishes and continued to savour the food before him. 

 

4. 

‘Stiles, someone’s here to see you.’ 

‘Jesus Christ, Erica. No one is ever here to see me, what do you want?’ Stiles looked up from his own cubicle at the blonde who’s shouting all over half the office. 

‘So i can do whatever I want with tall dark and handsome and surly eyebrows out here? Good to know.’ She swiftly turned away and back towards the reception. 

‘Eyebrows? Erica, NO!’ Stiles jumped from his seat and ran towards the reception. 

‘Dude what are you doing here?’ Stiles asked, as Derek stood by the reception and holding a bag. 

‘Oh so dark tall and handsome don’t even have a name?’ Erica smirked beside the two of them.

‘Shh Erica, this is none of your business. Get back to your own work!’ Stiles waved back towards the office.

‘Aye aye alright, I’ll leave you two alone.’ Once she vanished from their line of sight, Derek held up a box and a jacket to Stiles. 

‘Your lunch and jacket. Your dad said you forgot to bring yours home after the weekends and the forecast’s gonna getting colder at night. Also, give me your key, you also forgot to take back your own grocery when you bought all of it to your dad.’ 

‘Wow my dad treats you as his own delivery guy now? I gotta have words with him. Also, why don’t you just swing by my place tonight for the grocery, we could get a night together?’ Stiles took over the box and jacket. 

‘I got a shift tonight, so I can only do this now. Besides I volunteer, your dad didn’t make me deliver these.’ Derek shrugged. 

‘You always got my back, thanks.’ Stiles wrapped him into a tight hug, which surprised Derek a little but didn’t hesitate to hug him back. 

‘Anytime.’ He whispered back. 

 

+1 

Derek just finished his shift and was ready for a night to himself. He would have gone over to Stiles, but the guy had said he’s busy for the evening, so he’s gonna settle with Netflix and some ice-cream alone. 

However, as he opened the door to his apartment. Someone was inside and singing loudly to the radio already. He’d have gone straight to attack the person but no one aside from Stiles could sing this badly. 

He walked further inside his apartment and found Stiles cooking something in his kitchen. All the counters were filled with chopped tomatoes, onions, cooked pasta, opened carton of milk, cream, etc. 

‘Hey, I thought you said you were busy tonight.’ Derek crept behind him and said. Stiles, obviously oblivious to the sounds of Derek coming in, was startled and turned his back while holding the spatula, spilling sauce all over the side. 

‘Wow I thought you’d arrive later.’ 

‘Well why are you here? You said you were busy?’ Derek prompted. He could see Stiles’ cheek reddened, probably a little embarrassed at being caught. 

‘I am. Busy cooking dinner for you, well us.’ 

‘Why are you cooking dinner for me?’

‘Cause you help bring me stuff and always have my back? Thought I should do something nice for you as well?’ Stiles tried, but Derek could tell that wasn’t all of it because Stiles’ eyebrows weren’t completely relaxed. Still he let it go for the time being. 

‘You know we always have each other back, there’s no need to cook me dinner for it.’

‘Well then we’re friends, so cooking dinner for you isn’t that big of a deal anyway, right?’ Stiles grinned back. 

‘Now sir off you go, I AM cooking and you’re the guest. Change your clothes or whatever, dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes. 

True to his words, dinner was ready by the time Derek finished his shower and caught up with a bit more of work and fixing his bag for the next day. 

‘It’s tomato cream pasta with prawns, Cesar salad with a stab-table bottle of mayo and there’s pumpkin pie in the oven.’ Stiles stood by the table, face still a little red from the cooking. 

‘Wow you really went all out tonight. This looks so good!’ Derek couldn’t help being amazed with the dishes. They weren’t just cooked, but properly plated and decorated. 

Other than that, dinner went as it would usually between the two of them. They chatted about work, about their friends, about what movies they plan to watch for the next month or so. Derek loved it. It was perfect for a Friday night. 

They then moved to the couch, carrying their own plates of pumpkin pie and vanilla ice-cream. 

Stiles waited until Derek finished his last bite of the pie and put down his plate to say something.

‘Hey I know...you always bring me things I forgot, make sure I have enough to eat and keep warm. You know better than anyone just how forgetful I can be with myself but you never nag me on it. We’ve been friends for so long that sometimes I just forget it’s not all friends do for each other. And I was talking to my dad the other day and he mentioned how he hadn’t seen any other friend doing the same thing for me as you would and I......for one really don’t wanna seem like I take you for granted. Derek, you’re literally my best friend, who’s been there for me all the time, care about my family and my life. And I wouldn’t have it any other way! You’re the best! But I thought...well my dad thought...maybe... just Ithoughtmaybewecouldgoonadatetogetherlikeromanticallynotjustasfriends?’ Stiles was blushing hard and barely looking at Derek by the end of it. 

‘Stiles, could you please repeat the last sentence? You literally string them altogether.’ Derek could hear what Stiles was saying but part of his brain still refused to believe what he was actually asking. 

‘I thought maybe we could go on a date? Like romantically? Not just as friends? My dad said...just friends don’t go as far for each other as we do...and maybe he’s wrong but I...I’ve been in love with you for so long that I never realised it for what it is...but you’re always there. But I mean, if I get this all wrong, you can totally forget about it and we can just stay friends, is that okay? Gosh I don’t wanna lose you just because my dad said something.’ 

‘Stiles, I’d love to go on a date with you. And I’m in love with you, too.’ Derek was sure he had never smiled this bright in his entire life. His hands holding Stiles’ shoulder, waiting for the guy to look up. 

‘Really? I mean, oh my...’ The rest of the words were all shut down by Derek kissing him right on the mouth. 


End file.
